1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool which can be used, for example, in manufacturing intermediate bulk containers for the work to unload corns. It relates more particularly to that fabric holding frame for a sewing machine which can be used when the end portions of respective plural straps are sewn, with a sewing machine, on a body fabric to be shaped into a bag main body of the intermediate bulk container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of the intermediate bulk container is shown in FIG. 15 by a reference numeral 80. In this figure, a bag main body 81 is made of fabric and is shaped into a tubular cylinder with a hanging closed bottom portion. Respective straps B are attached at each of the four corners of the upper portion of the bag main body 81. The intermediate bulk containers of this type are manufactured in the following manner. First, each of the end portions Ba of the four straps B are sewn, with the sewing machine, on a flat fabric A before being shaped into the bag main body 81, as shown in FIG. 16. After the straps B have been completely sewn the fabric A is sewn together into the bag main body 81. Thus the intermediate bulk container 80 is completed.
The above mentioned work to sew the end portions Ba of the plural straps B on the fabric A is formerly performed in the following manner. Namely, as shown in FIG. 17A, a sewing worker attaches one end portion Ba of one strap B to one prescribed sewing position P1 on the fabric A. The worker then sews the end portion Ba, with the sewing machine, on the fabric A, keeping the end portion attached to the fabric. Next, the worker twists the intermediate portion of the strap B and attaches the other end portion Ba to the next sewing position P2 on the fabric A. The worker then sews the other end portion, with the sewing machine, on the fabric, keeping the other end portion attached to the fabric. Every one and the other end portions Ba of all the straps B for one intermediate bulk container are repeatedly sewn one after another and an arrangement as shown in FIG. 16 is obtained.
According to this conventional method, the above mentioned sewing work must be performed two times for one end and the other end portions Ba of one strap B. Moreover, such sewing work must be done for each of the straps of one intermediate bulk container. Such work takes a very long time.
Furthermore, according to the above mentioned conventional method, the worker must select either twisting the strap Ba to the right or that to the left according to whether he will twist the strap B in the direction shown by an arrow 90, attaching the other end portion Ba to the sewing position P2 or twist the strap in the direction shown by an arrow 91, attaching the other end portion Ba to a sewing position P3. A case, however, occurs frequently where one of the twistings to the right and to the left is mistaken for the other. In this case, the sewing worker attaches the end portion Ba to the fabric and pays the most attention to sewing the attached end portion while holding firmly the attached end portion. Consequently, it is hard for the worker to become aware of the mistake. As a result, the above mentioned mistake is found only at the time of product inspection after all the straps B have been sewn. Thus the repair of the portions sewn by mistake takes much time.
Furthermore, since the end portions Ba of the straps B are sewn on the fabric A manually by the sewing worker, the end portions Ba are positioned and directed on the fabric A only with low accuracy. Therefore, when the respective straps are sewn on many fabrics, obtained products diverge in qualities.